Pursuing the Prince
by Phoenix Firefly
Summary: After hearing the news of what her only son has done, Eileen Prince motivates herself to find Severus. As she becomes enmeshed in his world, she makes sacrifices on the family's behalf to befriend Severus. But will she do more harm than good?
1. Chapter I

**Pursuing the Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I don't know anyone who does. Oh, JK does but I don't _know_ her :)

Rating: Umm…T

Summary: After hearing the news of what her only son has done, Eileen Prince motivates herself to do what Britains best Aurors cannot: find Severus and learn the truth.

A/N: Umm...geez i havn't written a fanfiction for a while, so I'm a bit rusty, but this has been rattling around in my head for a while so please tell me what you think, rubbish or not!  
Phoenix

* * *

Half swallowed by a black velvet armchair, a demure, elderly witch was clutching a steaming mug, staring blankly ahead as the swirls of heat washed over her pallid face. Her black hair was greying slowly, the side-effects of age beginning to catch up with her, along with the tired lines etched around her eyes: years of torment crashing down on her delicate physicality.

Setting the mug on a near by coffee table she whispered something under her breath. There was a small _pop_ and her long serving house elf appeared with a deep bow.

"Mistress?" it squeaked and the witch pointed silently at the abandoned mug. The elf snapped its fingers and the mug floated off the high table and into its clutching hands.

Noting that the liquid within had not been touched, the house elf sighed and walked slowly away from the dimly lit living room which seemed of late to be secluded from the rest of the house she had inhabited for over 40 years.

For a house that should have been immaculately clean and well polished due to the residence of the elf, the living room was gloomy not only in sight, but something deeper and more menacing lay unmentioned beneath the surface, too ugly to rear its head or to be summoned from too open a wound.

Issues of _The Daily Prophet_ lay strewn around the chair, open to the pages dedicated to the 'state of things' and the Death Eater activities: pictures of glowering witches and wizards were staring at the high ceilings of the house. Freshly laid atop the others was a full sized picture of a wizard who she knew to be living his 37th year and potentially his last. His lip curled up in a delicate sneer that the witch knew so well, a curtain of black greasy hair draped over his face, his black eyes making unfathomable tunnels down into his soul.

The other furniture in the room was much the same, dark and old, sinking and threadbare in some places. There was a banging sound as a door somewhere in the house was being slammed into the frame. Eileen flinched and her fingers curled around her wand under the blanket that lay draped around her thighs; however her blank eyes didn't flicker from where they had conveniently settled on the leering picture before her feet.

Thudding noises came from the stairs in the middle of the house and she finally looked up from where she had fixed her glare.

"Don't give me that look Eileen," the hook-nosed man spat, standing in the doorway.

She looked into his cold dark eyes. Her's were of equal calibre, but before this week she never lacked the warmth and empathy that her husband had from the moment he had found out she was a witch, a gifted witch.

She glowered at him and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "He is your son too Tobias."

"That doesn't mean I should render myself useless," he snarled and straightened his black polo shirt, which had him previously camouflaged. "Trinny," he called and there was a stinging silence after which he let out a deep guttural growl in the direction of his wife who, in turn called the name of the elf. She appeared instantly to a livid Muggle and cringed at the sight of his narrowed eyes.

"Your bloody useless _thing_," he whispered as he stepped to the creature and peered over her in an attempt to frighten and subordinate. Trinny cringed and scuttled quickly toward her mistress.

"One would think that after forty years you'd have realised that she only listens to Princes: Only me and our son."

The aging muscles in Tobias's arms and back tightened as he rounded on the two females, both prepared and accustomed to his unwavering ill treatment. This was particularly true of the past few years, after their son had come of age and found the courage for retribution one warm June night…

"That son of yours isn't a Prince," he antagonised and kicked Trinny out of the way with the side of his foot.

"That son of mine has Prince blood in his veins," she said shrilly, sitting up higher in her chair, unfolding herself from its depths.

"Then you nurse the shame of what he has done and for God's sake _woman_," his hot breath cascading on the crown of her head, "get that _thing_ to make me a coffee."

He kicked the newspapers aside as he stalked across the room.

Eileen's long tapered fingers slowly pulled the mahogany wand from her lap and in a flash of red light, her stalking husband hit the ground face first. She whipped the blanket off her lap and stood up in one swift movement. Waving her wand quickly around her head, a long red cloak materialised around her shoulders and a pointy black hat sank over her face. She pushed it up, and stepping over her stunned husband, she turned back to her house elf.

"Come along Trinny," she said levelly, "we're going to find Severus."


	2. Chapter II

**Pursuing the Prince**

Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I don't know anyone who does. Oh, JK does but I don't _know_ her :-)  
  
Rating: T (to be safe and for later Chapters)

A/N: I hope this is OK…remember to please tell me what you think! Phoenix

* * *

The small dingy house on Spinner's End was empty and by the looks of it, had been ransacked. Eileen could only imagine what had been uncovered in her son's house: dark arts books, his diaries of his own spells and potions he had created and perfected. Yet no one had come to question her, which made her think that there was no trace of Tobias or herself anywhere in the dilapidated building.

Trinny was tutting to herself and shaking her head, "Mistress," she squeaked, "Do you think we will find Little Master? I is only saying this because if the Aurors cannot…"

Eileen moved over to the secret stair passage. She had only been here once before, when Severus had first moved in during the first war, when she was equally worried for his life. She had helped him chose somewhere away from the crux of the Wizarding World, in case things turned ugly, which they inevitably did.

Pulling her hat off, she ascended, coming to a hallway at the apex, which expanded left and right. Deciding to first proceed left, her high-heels clicked eerily against the hardwood flooring. She passed a small room that stank of urine and rat droppings, another room covered in books and cobwebs with a rickety desk in the corner.

At the very end of the hall was a door that looked as though it had been physically forced open.

'_Severus must have had it very well enchanted'_ she thought to herself and stepped inside with trepidation, wand out and prepared for anything her son could muster.

What looked like a laboratory met her vision: three cauldrons werelined up along a work bench pushed up against the far left wall, ingredients spilled on the floor accompanied by broken jars and a rank liquid which was sending fumes in her direction. She stepped over to it quickly and knelt beside it.

"Rotting Wolfsbane," she muttered aloud, and pondered why on earth her son had been making that. As far as she knew Severus wasn't a werewolf and the only one she knew he associated with was Fenrir Greyback and it was common knowledge that his preferred existence was under the fullmoon. Narrowing her eyes in thought, she heard the padding footsteps of Trinny behind her. Eileen straightened up and put her hat back on.

"They went right through this room," she said and walked to the other side and peered out of the window down onto the other factories around his house, the smoke drifting over the landscape.

"This is so ridiculous Trinny," she whispered, "I'm his mother for Merlin's sake and I have no idea what he's been doing," she turned quickly and pointed her wand at the Wolfsbane, "_Evanesco_! And I don't know where he could possibly be…"

The elf stepped forward, "Maybe this would help Mistress," she squeaked and produced a green leather bound book with SS embossed on the front. It looked like it had been growing mould and had been forgotten about for a long time. She strode over to the elf and snatched the book out of her hands and opened the cover.

"It's an address book," she muttered. "Where did you find this?"

The elf twisted her finger around the black pillowcase she wore. "Trinny finds it under a floorboard under Little Masters bed. Trinny remembers how Little Master used to enchant floorboards to hide things. So she says the word and it pops open and this is what Trinny finds…"

"Where's his bedroom?"

"Follow Trinny, Mistress."

Eileen followed the elf down the other end of the hall and entered a large room with an unmade bed, mess everywhere, the signs of a quick exit, as she had always known her son to be meticulous about detail and neatness. Suddenly she felt a rush of pity; he had probably been asleep when he heard them arrive, or had he been tipped off? She shook the haunting thought from her head and knelt where Trinny was already shifting the board.

It was harder for Severus's mother to reach the opening in the floor, so she flicked her wand and the bed flew across the room and slammed into his wardrobe that used to reside at her house. She pointed her wand into the gap, _"Accio contents"_ she was knocked back by all sorts of things, mainly books and stoppered phials without labels. When things ceased to spill from her son's secret hiding place she looked around at what was before her.

What caught her eye was the smallest phial with a black potion inside, swirling a deep purple in the sunlight. Knowing deep down what it was she had to be sure and uncorked it. Wafting the sent of the potion towards her she quickly slammed the cork back in place. Her ability in potions had never left her and she placed the most deadly poison in the inner pocket of her red travelling cloak.

Other items included some of his old text book from Hogwarts, Defence against the dark arts and Charms. She opened the charms book and flicked through, at the back written in cramped hand writing was '_This is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince'_. She smiled and found the same inscription on the other book. Long ago she had found that scrawled on his Advanced Potions books and it was one of the things in her life that made her swell with pride.

Nothing else that was expelled from under his bed was of any particular importance except for her father's wand that he had left his grandson: the only thing he left to her family after his death, forsaking her for her choice in a Muggle husband and thus besmirching the name of Prince. She also tucked this away in her pocket and turned back to the address book that before was lying forgotten behind her.

She fingered the pages in quick succession. Apothecaries, shops she knew to be in Diagon and Knockturn Alley, his Gringotts information… she suddenly spied something that looked out of the ordinary.

"Lily Evans…" she whispered and looked at Trinny with her black eyes turned in confusion. "Not that Potter woman? Surely not…do you ever remember Severus mentioning her...?"

Trinny shook her head.

"Oh well, she's no use to us…dead now…" she kept flicking and after a time at staring at one page she slapped her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that before? The Malfoys, of course! He was with Lucius's son Draco when it happened," her finger moved down the page and her eyes decided their next destination when they locked onto Trinny and gave the elf a wiry smile.

She stood up, brushed herself off, held out her hand and the elf bounced over to clutch the elegant fingers and they disapparted.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Its just so easy to push the button at the bottom of the page! Go on, i know you can do it! lol, sorry, i'm being a pushy author...in your own time

Phoenix


	3. Chapter III

**Pursuing the Prince**

Chapter III

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them; I don't know anyone who does. Oh, JK does but I don't _know_ her :)

  
**Rating:** T (to be safe and for later Chapters)

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed: CathRakka, bookwyrm, Duj, BatInCasket and Possum123! Without your reviews I probably wouldn't have forced myself to write this chapter, aside from school and all that: P Well here it is, I hope you like it and tell me what you think!

Rock on

Phoenix

* * *

The characteristic shriek and merciless laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange filled the confines of the Malfoy mansion. After many of the Death Eaters fled from Hogwarts, they made a detour and imposed themselves on the fair beauty's hospitality. They sat themselves on the taut green heirloom leather couches, dulled by the centuries; the face of Abraxas was glaring over the scene of drinking and celebrating with a disgruntled expression plastered over his eloquent and silky features.

Narcissa was walking aimlessly about her home, still elated that her son had been spared the responsibility of killing Dumbledore, but Draco had only just escaped the wroth of the Dark Lord, his shrieks still echoed around her head during the dead of the night when she could not even find sleep with a potion…

Sauntering over to the kitchens (which she had never before had to step foot into while they possessed Dobby) she caught sight of a cluster of black robes stuffed into the corner next to the grand staircase. It was only on a double take that she realised that her family's longest and most trusted friend was crouched in amongst in them. His black eyes were slowly surveying his surroundings, and they locked onto her pale ones, stiffening slightly as she moved tentatively toward him.

"Severus," she began, but wasn't quite sure how she should continue. She knew very well that he didn't like the gush that was preparing itself to be spilt from her lips yet again, and he would only deny he did anything of any significance, their pattern having been established.

He solved her dilemma for her, as he held up his hand in acceptance, at the same time releasing her from any obligation to expand further on the emotional tint of her voice. He gestured for her to take a seat next to him.

"Draco is indebt to you," the beauty said softly.

Snape snorted slightly, "Honestly Narcissa, stop this, you have made your point. Draco most definitely is not. I did what I had to do, I promised that I would, didn't I?" he arched his left eyebrow, then looked beyond his friend to her dark sister, the life of the party, flirting with her husband and cackling at something. She was always cackling.

"Well I hope this act of allegiance," his lip involuntarily curled as he hissed the word, "will be sufficient enough for your elder sister," he drawled.

Narcissa inclined her head to where Severus was looking before turning quickly back to the man with the deep velvety voice that has always had the ability to calm her, teach her resilience from her emotions, and the voice that, many years ago, used to make her row with Lucius.

"It seems that it is, otherwise she would have said something to you by now. Funnily enough she hasn't said _anything_ which makes me think that she's jealous," a sneer flickered across her face as she peered into the adjacent room at her dark sister.

Severus's eyes found the clock on the wall, it was past midnight.

"You're leaving then?" she asked glancing into his dark eyes, profound thoughts lying hidden far beneath the surface.

He nodded his head slowly; the slightest look of regret etched on his face. "You know I'd love to stay," he said in a low voice into her ear, "but if I make my presence known here too often for too long, you and Draco may be in more danger than you already are."

Glancing around quickly she leaned up into his face and brushed her lips along his. He cleared his throat, stood up and stalked out of the house.

* * *

He tapped his wand on his head and felt a tingling sensation as his whole body began to blend into the background. He pulled his cloak tight around his torso and took long strides into the surrounding forest; angry with himself for getting mixed up with Narcissa, for allowing himself to be congratulated, for being pushed into the deep end by Albus, and having the truth of the Wizarding World's greatest current mystery in the care of one person…

In a pop he was relocated to a shabby district, far from the elegance and esteem of Wiltshire. Battling through the wild grass and the broken glass strewn along the ground, Severus reached a blank plot of land, muttered under his breath. A door appeared in the void and he reached for it.

Suddenly the wind disappeared and he was met with the comforting smell of a meal that had been cold for a long time, yet the flavours hung in the air. The house was small and a lamp was on in the library at the end of the entrance hall, which would lead him to his bedroom.

Sliding his travelling cloak off his thin shoulders, he staggered slowly down the passage to where the light was coming from. He leaned against the doorframe, letting his head thud against the old hard wood.

"Late night again," came a voice from the far end of the room, whose face was sheltered by a thick book, their large paw like hands obscuring the title.

"Hardly," Severus whispered. "And anyway you know it needs to be done."

The person laid the book aside, revealing a man carrying a head of auburn hair with whispers of grey. He had large dark rings around his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Any news?" he inquired solemnly.

"No, just the usual party, party, party…" he trailed off. "Has anyone from the Order got an inkling that you're harbouring a fugitive?"

The other man shook his head and stood, moving across the room to Severus. "No one should have any idea; no one would even suspect that I would help you. Aside from the fact that everyone thinks you murdered Dumbledore."

"I did murder Dumbledore," he said rapidly and curled his lip. "But not under the Dark Lord's order…not Narcissa's…"

"It'll be over and the truth will be known when the War has finished, when Harry finally meets with Him…after he has destroyed the remaining Horcruxes…as a matter of interest, he thinks he's found another."

Severus pushed from the doorway and untucked his shirt from his black dress pants. "Don't tell me such things Remus," he complained, "it's just something more to hide from the Dark Lord…even though I am still high in his favour."

He sauntered down the hall, and into his Lab tapping vials and swirling liquids in Florentine flasks. His fingers tentatively danced over different stoppered potions before finding one indiscriminately and flinging it across the room before collapsing onto his hard stood, and rubbing his temples, muttering over and over to himself, _"it's over soon, it's over soon…"_


	4. Chapter IV

**Pursuing the Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I don't know anyone who does. Oh, JK does but I don't _know_ her :)

Rating: Umm…T

Summary: Eileen makes a trip to Azkaban…

A/N: I'm so sorry this took me soo long to update, I know I'm slack and I'll use the excuse of "I'm in yr 12 leave me alone" lol  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Crumpled in the corner of his cell, Lucius Malfoy's nose pricked unsteadily as a distantly familiar sent came wafting down the cold corridors of Azkaban prison. It was something homely…mingled with spices and a strange sort of overbearing essence of maturing vanilla. As soon as the elegant sound of heels began to click on the cold harsh surface, his stomach dropped, the impact reverberating slowly through his body, paralysing him from shock. 

He lunged to the bars of his confinement and, drawing his matted blond hair out of his eyes, tried to avert his gaze down the hallway when he was suddenly filled with a happy memory…something which had never before occurred in the home land of fear…

* * *

"_I'm not sure about this Lucius," a deep deliberative voice sprang from the lips of the sunken form of the eighteen-year-old Severus Snape._

"_What's not to be sure of?" an younger image of himself asked as he pushed away from the wall by his foot and, floundering dramatically to the window, he over looked the muggle children playing in the street. "Filth," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Supremacy is no longer as far away as we have envisaged it Severus." He turned back to the man 6 years his junior. "Think of it like this…you will begin a movement that will soon enrapture the world."_

"_Enrapturing the world isn't high on my priority list," mumbled Snape, his black eyes flitting around the tediously bland room at the Hogs Head. "I just want him to stay away from my mum..." _

* * *

The clicking noises stopped and he found himself staring at a pair of those boots, those knee-high worn boots, black and fraying around the edges, appropriately reflecting their wearer. He inclined his head up the length of the red cashmere travelling cloak to the pointed pale face, his eyes danced.

"My, my…"the woman drawled, "Lucius Malfoy…. what have they done to you?"

He got to his feet, swaying slightly, before a devilish grin cascaded onto his face, "An abominable crime, Eileen." There was a slight pause, "you know, news travels fast in enclosed spaces…" Eileen arched her eyebrow ever so slightly, "and if I were to take a stab at why you are here, I'm sure I wouldn't be wrong."

"Do you know where he is Lucius?" she asked softly, running her tapered fingers down her neck, caressing an old black pendant. His eyes wavered unsteadily over the pendant before looking into her eyes. Quite tall in stature, she wasn't much shorter than he was.

"This is not the first time you've asked me that question," he murmured slightly…

_

* * *

…stepping over the motionless body of his muggle father, Severus turned testily away and slumped into his mothers favourite black velvet armchair, and hunched in on himself.  
The blond wizard pushed his foot under the older man and turned him over. His face was greying and harsh and had that stunned look of surprise that many of Lucius's victims wore. Looking up at his younger friend, Lucius smirked, "what's your problem?"_

"_He's not dead," Severus said slowly._

_Although appearing confused for a minute, Lucius suddenly vomited one of his mirthless laughs before walking boldly over to his friend and clapping him hard on the shoulder. Severus pulled away from him._

"_That's not what I mean Lucius," he said, almost whispering. "He's just going to wake up and keep going and he'll be angrier and I wont be here to protect mum."_

"_We'll erase him memory."_

"_Still nothing will change"_

"_We'll kill him."_

"_He's still my father—"_

"_Who has been beating up a pureblood witch from the moment you were born! Justice Severus! Retribution!" _

Snape got up and sauntered out of the living room. Lucius watched him leave, but as soon as he did, he squatted down next to his victim.

"_Filth," he muttered. He pulled out his wand and traced the hard lines of Tobias's face. With a flick of his wrist the immobile body was writhing in pain, yet the mind had not yet woken up. "You dare lay a hand on a pureblood witch," came the deathly whisper. He considered the man's face…and as much as he wished that he could say 'only mildly unattractive', his whole body itched with hatred and revulsion.  
_

_A sudden movement aroused Lucius and he glanced up as Eileen was standing in the doorway. "What have you done?" she shrieked, "What did you say to him Lucius?"_

_She rushed forward, dropping the parcels she was carrying and he heard something shatter. She groped over to her husband and he son's older friend. Her delicate fingers hovered over the hooknose and greasy hair, then her black eyes fixed on the roguish young man who had stood up to survey the scene from afar._

"_Was this your idea of…of fun?" she asked, her black hair whipping around her face; the door had been left open. _

"_Fun?" he asked then chucked, "I would never do something like this for fun Eileen, I promise you. It was for your own good, for Severus's own good. For my peace of mind."_

_She got up and he stepped towards her but she violently shoved him away._

"_Where is he?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Severus. Do you know where he is, Lucius?"..._

* * *

"Extraordinary how history has a tendency to repeat itself," Lucius drawled through the bars of his cage. "It seems only yesterday that you were asking what had become of him."

"Well a moment like that is hardly one to be forgotten by a mother Mr Malfoy."

He sneered, "your mudblood did get what he deserved that day, you must be able to see that now. But enough on that subject…"he trailed off, "you're here about Severus. So let me guess…you want to track him down and turn him in and receive millions of galleons for your trouble…? It would be a splendid way to be welcomed back into all good society…"

"And by good society you don't surely mean your lot my darling…?"

He smirked again and began to pace like a lion, contemplating which way to devour his prey. "My lot? Ah, my devilish Eileen, they are your lot too, they are your son's lot…they are your son."

"Skip the formalities Lucius," she snapped. "Where is he? Is he hiding with Narcissa?"

Lucius shook his head, "Indeed he is not, for that would be both foolish and obvious." His mood changed and he stopped pacing, looking into her black eyes.

"I almost had you convince, if you remember," he said quietly. " When I was recruiting, and you turned me down…yet you did help us on occasion. A few of your muggle loving ministry friends proved invaluable, I think I forgot to thank you."

"You're quite welcome," she responded and smiled malevolently.

"You should have taken the Mark," Lucius said.

"And ruined all your fun?"

"How could you have possibly ruined my fun?"

She arched her right eyebrow, "I'm a bit old to be gallivanting around the countryside…too old to be murdering."

"One is never too old to murder Ms Prince."

"True, but one's hand becomes slower, one's wits become dulled. You will find it is much easier to cheer from the sidelines when you become older. And yet, casting spells was never my specialty. I was always rather more accomplished in potions and poisons."

"And yet you haven't exercised your skill with that insufferable Muggle. Even when Severus and I gave you a way out many years ago, you couldn't allow yourself to finish the job."

"What you boys didn't realise at such a young age is that acting in such a way inspires guilt, and guilt stays with you. It's not easy to live with someone who has injured you and you him, but it can help with redemption."

"It's not too late to join now you know," he preached, forsaking her argument.

"Why would I consider it now if your position at this moment is telling a part of me that it would be futile running from the Ministry? After all, you had such an influence, so much money…and I have neither."

"You have deception and cunning and you are a Slytherin."

"Perhaps you're right Lucius. Perhaps I would be doing the right thing by taking the Mark, but right now, the only thing I'm concerned about it finding my son."

"And what exactly do you expect to do once you find him? Chastise him? Praise him? Bring him home? Turn him in?" he chuckled, "that'd be a class act and so very appropriate. I could get a cell mate."

"I doubt that the most wanted of Death Eaters get to converse with one another."

"So I take it the thought has crossed your mind?"

"No, but it appears it has crossed yours."

"To the point, Ms Prince. You want to know his whereabouts, am I correct in saying?"

She nodded.

"You are foolish to believe that he would be staying with Narcissa, for that would be obvious and doubly dangerous both for Severus and for my family. I presume then, that he is not in the surrounding area of Wiltshire, as deep down, Severus has a mild affection for them and would not wish to cause them more trouble than is necessary."

"I suspect he is with the Dark Lord then?"

"It would seem to be the most educated guess," he said quietly. "However, something about that doesn't seem right to me. Severus has never liked the idea that someone is continually watching over him, babysitting. He enjoys being his own master at times, and although the Dark Lord would have offered him the world, Severus would probably have opted to maintain a low profile, slipping into the background of raids, shrinking away from tortures…"

"You seem to know my son as well as I do."

"I have had long enough to evaluate the intricacies of his personality. He appears to many, most notably my sister-in-law, as a man who shirks his responsibility to our cause, but he indeed always pulls through."

"If he should be living in an invisible location, how am I to contact him?"

"Why do you need to? You did not answer the very same question earlier…"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I am his mother, is that not reason enough?"

"No. You may very well be his mother, but I need to protect him and the rest of the Death Eaters. Besides, I do not know in detail the events occurring outside his dank cell. But, if you were to break me out of here, let's say in an acct of allegiance, I'm sure I can help you…"

"So that's your game?"

"You doubted that I had one?" he chuckled, "A Slytherin always has an ulterior motive. After all you managed to raise a sneaky, duplicitous and conniving son. Surely you didn't think that I would help you for free, or that I could help you when I am…. what shall we call it? Stuck?"

"How do I get you out?"

"Draught of the Living Dead," he said plainly.  
"It won't work," she said quickly, "It's not strong enough to get past the Dementors, they'll realise that you're sleeping. No…. we need something to simulate death itself…"

"If I scratch your back, you'll scratch mine…?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter V

**Pursuing the Prince**

Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I don't know anyone who does. Oh, JK does but I don't _know_ her :)

Rating: Umm…T

A/N: GOSH I am so sorry!!!! This is what….a year later? I'm terrible and I know I don't deserve any reviews, and for those of you who are still interested, here it is. Well, I'm on holidays now so I should be able to relax and write….but this could very well be rubbish! Tell me if I've lost touch. I hope I haven't. ANYWAY…..i'll get on with it

Also, I know there are a few factual errors that I've made….so I'm also sorry about that. Hopefully u can just spit at the computer screen and forgive me 

Voila

…with love…..phoenix

* * *

Remus could tell that it was shaping up to be a fine day outside, but hidden in his non-existent house the atmosphere was cold and chilly with no patch of sun adorning his humble abode, warming it. He pulled the covers around his shoulders and, trying to drift back to oblivion, he was suddenly and preposterously jolted out of his lazy and complacent mood.

He dragged himself from the bed and pulled his dressing gown around his bare and scarred shoulders.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" he asked accusatorily when he reached the kitchen.

Snape glowered at him from under his black hair. "Have you seen the Daily Prophet?"

"This morning?" he mocked and sat down at the table. Yawning he continued, "I was asleep before you called. But do tell me Severus for I don't know how I will function without knowing what my stars read for today."

Snape threw him a dirty look, "I don't have time for your sarcasm Lupin," he growled and threw the paper at the werewolf, "Read it. I'll be late again tonight," he said and scouted around for his things, sprawled around the kitchen. Remus shuffled over to the sink and tapped the kettle with his wand, steam escaping through the north-pointing ventricle.

"What's the plan for today? What's your _mate_ got in store?"

Severus didn't even flinch at Remus's mocking question, and, pocketing a small vial into his travelling cloak, he left the house with a _pop_.

Remus leaned across the table, coffee mug now safely in his left hand, and pulled the paper toward him. He rubbed his eyes and looked on the front page. _Nothing._ He looked on the second page. _Nothing. _He kept flicking through the Prophet until he reached the 8th page and sighed._ 'They've finally written the eulogy,' _thought Remus.

"He really is taking the Death of Dumbledore too hard," he muttered and tossed the paper in front of him and reclined in the rigid chair. The face of the most loved wizard smiled coyly from out of the page.

'_But who isn't taking it hard?' _he though, _'the whole Order is falling apart. Harry's not able to function some days…he has never trusted anyone as implicitly as he did Albus." _

Gingerly fingering the newspaper, he bent his head over the words and felt his brow crease in frustration at his inability to push through his pain and read about the life of someone so close to him. His eyes read the words but his brain only caught snippets of meaning. Catchcries of his personality hit at Remus's chest: _'warm hearted' 'well loved' 'sadly missed' 'brilliance and ingenuity of mind'_.

The messages left by the populus, outwardly declaring grief and sadness, were perceived by Remus as mere platitudes. No one had truly felt his greatness of spirit, no one had truly seen the brilliance of his mind. No one could ever claim they knew the late man, no one except Harry.

Remus sneered at the people who wrote in to the obituary. Faceless, unimportant witches and wizards espoused their love and their condolences and the thought made Remus ill. It seemed as though there was always a competition to see who would miss the deceased more: evidenced through the words and the excessive false tears.

A small message caught his eye, _"Thank you, Professor"_ and his heart leapt at the sincerity, the compact and heart-wrenching sincerity of the three words. The message, although unsigned, let a menacing mood descend on his mind, let the first fluttering of loathing fill his stomach. Severus had killed Albus; Severus was the cause of this irrefutable and inescapable suffering.

The mood threw his body from the chair in the kitchen to his room; the fire must be quelled. He could not let himself be fooled by the tricks of emotion. He needed to trust Severus, and hell, he had evidence he that he could.

He leaned over to his bedside table and opened the draw tentatively then whispered, _'clam attulite'_. A dull orange light erupted over the draw and then disappeared. Left in the bottom was a letter with the Hogwarts Crest in the top right hand corner. He had read the letter so many times when he first found it in his Gringotts vault that it had driven him mad.

Something in Remus needed constant confirmation that he was doing the right thing holding his silence: to Nymphadora, to Harry, to the Wizarding World that's turning over every rock in the country…

_Dearest Remus,_

_Too many times in my life have I left a heavy burden on the shoulders of those I trust, and those whom I feel have a certain affinity for acting in the most noble of ways in what are generally the harshest of circumstances. But I must do it once more, though it be after I've begun my awfully big adventure…_

_You of all people can understand human nature and how varied and multifaceted it is, and how sometimes one can act out of hatred, pure anger and yet, they still maintain the capacity to love. They know and understand what the right thing to do is, but fear to grasp it, lest that path be convoluted and enticements shroud one's vision._

I am not sure how this night ended, but I hope there was a struggle, for one cannot live without actions and deeds affirming that we are important, that we mean something, that we have fought for the cause we believe in. However, I am simply pre-empting my own death, for I knew it would occur this year and that is why I have written to you, the kindest and most forgiving of men, who has been able to put childish differences aside and consider the complicated web that has ensnared those close to you.

_I will say this for the last time in my life. I trust Severus Snape implicitly. He is my friend, my colleague. He is like a son to me. Listen to me Remus; you must not throw this away. I have charmed the document so that no one other than youself can read it, and it will continue to follow you around until you have truly understood. Regrettably, we are working in a time frame. _

_Severus informed me at the beginning of this year that he had made an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa Malfoy, that should Draco fail to murder me, he must do it. First I was concerned about Harry and how he would continue without my help, so this year I devoted my time in teaching him the secret to Voldemort's success and immortality. It is as we have feared: horcruxes. You must work with Severus to gleam information and present it to the order. _

_Here is what you must do: send an owl addressed to "Mr Collins, 6 Aurora Close, London". As we have planned it, Severus will be under disguise as a muggle. Whether he has carried out this plan is another matter entirely, but Severus has obeyed everything that I have asked thus far and I am sure this time is no different._

_Remus my boy, I have never asked anything of you I felt you were unable to complete. Severus is aware that I intend to contact you and he will be anticipating your letter._

_Help Harry and befriend Severus. Everything will be clear in the end._

_Best of luck for the frightening future, and remember this: nothing is impossible, and you will live to see the downfall of my old misguided student. You will do the right thing Remus; you have the most forgiving soul. _

_Kindly, Albus Dumbledore_

Remus fingered the letter before tossing it unceremoniously into the drawer when he would have ordinarily folded it meticulously.

"And look where we are now," he growled savagely, "more mixed up then before. More complicated than before."

Slamming the jutting drawer into place he ran his hands quickly and nervously through his greying hair, his jaw tightening and the sides of his mouth twitching with agitation.

"You've made me a liar Albus," he muttered, "and an accessory to murder. The Order wants him dead and I'm living with him. Now I'm the traitorous bastard."

* * *

"That was quick Ms Prince," Lucius said groping at the bars. "What do you have for me?"

A twisted smirk coiled on her pallid face, "Well, I thought that the Draught of the Living Dead would be too easy, and it turns out Dementors can sense the part of the mind that stays 'alive'. I consulted one of my old books... I knew there was a spell that was able to bamboozle the Dementor. Since there isn't that many of them left, I believe that I'll be able to manage it. Luckily they're all serving your master, otherwise we'd be in real trouble."

She hesitated, "After that my problem was, how do I get you out? Do I prove that you're dead? Or do I slip you out like Barty Crouch Junior?"

Lucius's forehead crumpled and deformed his handsomely savage face. "And? I hope your _brilliance_ was able to come up with something ingenious," he sneered.

She arched an eyebrow and her voice lowered; "Perhaps I should drag you out by your hair you ungrateful—" Yet Eileen's face twitched and she chewed on her lip, thinking. "As glamorous as that sounds, I did find a _nicer_ way to get your incarcerated self emancipated."

Stepping out from behind her master after the clicking of Eileen's fingers summoned her, Trinny was hunched over and cowering with her arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, encompassing most of her body.

"Not the best of places for a house elf," Lucius commented, glaring down at the creature.

"Not the best of places for anyone, my dear Mr Malfoy," she murmured. "I'm sure you are aware that Elf magic works differently to our own, and that usually we keep it leashed up, so they can never get the opportunity to get the better of us. But she can get you out."

Lucius glared at the crumpled and cowering elf. Eileen saw the twisted look on his face and sighed. "You really are the biggest snob I've ever met," she muttered. "Listen to me," her voice suddenly took on a stronger element of forcefulness, of authority, "You are no use to the Dark Lord if you're rotting away in here."

"He wants to punish me, that's why I'm here."

"Well, punishment is over."

"He needs to remember that he needs me," Lucius growled. "So do what you have to do to get me out of here. Use that _thing_ if you have to."

Eileen extricated a small vial, a liquid clear as water, and passed it through the bars.

"I thought you said the Living Death wouldn't work," he said harshly, eyeing the vial carefully.

"I said the Dementors would sense your soul, alive. What I've done is some research on the spells that will bamboozle the Dementors. If Trinny and I cast different spells simultaneously, your soul will darken, making it undetectable. Then, through a human transformation incantation, we'll change your form and get you out."

"Brilliant as it sounds Eileen…but how are you possibly going to fill the void of this lonely cell? How will the Dementors know that there is someone else here?"

Eileen smiled wickedly, "swallow the vial Lucius."

Lucius raised the small bottle and his right eyebrow, toasting her silently and downed the potion. He stared at her for a few seconds before his blond body hit the hard concrete with a thud. Eileen whipped out her wand, "Ready Trinny?"

The house elf nodded and drew her long tapered fingers into the air and began chanting in her high-pitched squeeking voice…

Nigabimus eum animam celare daemon…anima, alienate ab lucis! 

Eileen rolled the words over in her head and cut in with a whispered, _inflamabimus vis_, and then lowered her wand.

The elderly witch flicked her black hair over her shoulder and looked down at her helper.

"I think it worked."

Flicking her wand once more, Eileen silently cast her spell and then looked to her feet where a small ferret lay, asleep.

She arched her eyebrow and smirked, "ferret? What ever you like, Lucius," she muttered and summoned the small animal and placed him gently in a nap-sack she had brought along.

She knelt down to the height of her house elf and her lip curled involuntarily, "Release him," she said darkly.

Trinny beamed at her mistress and snapped her fingers. A flame appeared, and, as if it were a ball she was throwing to the young Severus, she flung the flame into the cell. Once the smoke settled, the form of a man lay sprawled over the concrete, his limp black hair fell over his eyes so only his hook nose was protruding, his muggle clothes singed at the edges…

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!!!! Review:-P 


	6. Chapter VI

**Pursuing the Prince**

Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I don't know anyone who does. Oh, JK does but I don't _know_ her :)

Rating: Umm…T

A/N: yeah...this took longer than expected...so sorry about that! A big thanks to NaginiFay, Daddy's Morbid Little Girl, Kitala and Loretta for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one: it's back to Grimmauld Place. I decided to leave this as the HQ of the OotP...ENJOY!

3

* * *

Harry was already frustrated when Remus arrived at Grimmauld Place at midday. Hermione had appointed herself as his trainer against the most powerful legitimens, and often without success, she attempted to help him clear his thoughts. 

The fact that Harry found this excruciatingly difficult often led to his out bursts of rage, and consequently, Hermione's temper reared its head too.

"_Harry,"_ Hermione said through gritted teeth, "please _stop_ that."

"I can't do it Hermione," Harry roared, "You're asking me to do the impossible! I'm sick of your help, I'm sick of your discipline, I'm sick of…" he threw his hands in the air, "this rotten war!"

"That's all very well," she said tersely, as if telling Ron off for copying her work, "But you belong to this war. You are involved. _We _are involved. We don't get a choice to suddenly grow weary of…of _this._"

Harry was beginning to walk out of the lounge room, which had been designated to his training. Hermione pounced to her feet and dashed after him. Grabbing his arm, she swung him around, and, with her free hand she grabbed his face and made him stare her in the eyes.

"I know you feel rotten about everything. I _know_, Harry. But it's up to you, it's up to all of us to make sure Dumbledore didn't die in vain."

Harry struggled violently out of her grip, "It's too late Hermione. He did die in vain. This whole struggle is useless. This…process of trying to calm me down isn't going to work. I know what I need to do. It's my destiny. I don't need your help."

"Double murder?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"And anyone else standing in the way."

He stalked out of the room.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and padded back to the cushions they had been sitting on and closed the books that lay open around her former seat. Soft knocking on the door made her glance up momentarily.

"Oh, Remus," she said and she straightened up, brushing the creases from her skirt and smoothing down her red cardigan. "Nice to see you again." She kissed him on both cheeks and turned back into the room, fixing the knocked over items and re-fluffing the cushions.

"You should hold your ground more, Hermione. Don't let Harry throw the "destiny" card at you. If everything is destiny, as he seems to think it is now, I think you are inescapably involved too. I think it's all of our destinies to confront this evil, don't you?"

"You're very wise Remus," she said, "but Harry…he's different. He's resolved. He doesn't want any more beating around the bush."

"That Horcrux he located…where is it?"

"He believes Hufflepuff's Goblet is buried in a chamber beneath the Orphanage where Riddle lived as a child."

"It seems too obvious," Remus muttered.

"Of course there will be enchantment and tests Harry will have to go through to get rid of the Horcrux…The aurors have said they're going with Harry, but I think our _"chosen one"_ feels differently."

"Harry needs the support the aurors can give him. He's planning to slip out in the dead of the night without telling anyone, isn't he?"

Hermione chucked and led Remus into the kitchen, "that's why Tonks has had him secretly hooked up to a tracking device. Anyway, have you got wind of any more information? You've been awfully good with finding out the goings on of the Death Eaters."

She raised her eyebrows at him, almost as if an air of mistrust settled between them.

"Not guilty," he said, and told himself that it was true.

"Well, however you're getting it, keep it coming, it's been very useful…not to mention precise."

Remus nodded abruptly.

"Exactly," Tonks affirmed and walked into the room. She picked up and apple, tossed it in the air and took a bite. "You should be doing my job," she slurred through the masticated apple.

"Hello darling," he said and kissed her forehead, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction. "I hear you have a tracking device on Harry."

Tonks nodded and beamed at him, "very effective, but it's tiring us all out. Every time he decides to leave his room at night all of us are alerted. He's wrestles, he's always wandering around, so most nights a few of us spy on him without his knowledge."

"You know it'll send him over the edge if he knew," Hermione interjected.

Remus nodded again and stuffed his hands in his pockets, suddenly looking official, "Well it's my turn to try and tame the tiger," he chuckled. "Wish me luck."

"You'll need it," Hermione said as he left the room.

The kitchen was quiet for a while as Hermione put last night's cleaned dishes away.

Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and Mrs Weasley bustled in, shopping bags in her arms.

"Oh Hermione, don't waste your time doing that, use your wand," she said impatiently and, dumping her bags, withdrew her own wand and flicked her wrist. All of the plates flew to their spots and the glasses lined up in neater rows than Hermione could manage.

"I forget sometimes," she said, "and it almost seems pointless. The muggle way is just as easy."

"Here, here," Tonks said, now sitting at the long table.

Molly frowned at the young auror, "that's because you never tidy after yourself so you never learnt the spells."

Tonks feigned shock but then winked at Molly, "here, here."

Mrs Weasley couldn't help but crack a grin at her, "you're terrible Nymphadora," she said.

"You know what's terrible?" Tonks said, pulling on her new-look curly brown hair, "I'm not sure that Remus is being honest."

Hermione sat at the table too, "what do you mean?"

Tonks lowered her voice, "it's not that I don't trust him…I just feel like this information he's getting is…how can I put it?"

"Odd?"

Tonks narrowed her eyes as though trying to locate her thoughts, "I've asked him how he's finding all of this out and he either changes the subject or he's really vague. I'm just wondering if he's found another double agent…or…you don't think that he's…"

"That's enough," Mrs Weasley said, interrupting what was initially a private conversation. "We all know that Remus doesn't have the propensity to do that. It would be such a slap in the face for him if he knew you were unsure about him."

Tonks sighed, "I'm not attacking him Molly," she said, holding her ground. "I'm saying that there's something… surreptitious going on and I want to know what it is. I mean, it's a bit of a precarious situation."

"How?" Molly asked, emptying the last bag. "He's doing us a favour."

"OK, let's say that what he's doing is all above board. That he has a source that won't speak to the lot of us. Someone who wants to be invisible. He may think he's a hero, but he's in a lot of danger. What if Voldemort finds out? And anyway, that part of the operation is my job. Remus needs to teach Harry and help him…not put his life on the line. That's what Kingsley and I do. That's not only what we're paid for, it's what we're trained for."

Molly shrugged and left the kitchen. Tonks waited a few minutes before turning to Hermione, "I'm gonna find out who's giving him the information. Are you in?"

Hermione looked uncertain for a second, then said, "sure. Anything to distract me from Harry's temper."

* * *

_quote from The Quiet American by Graham Greene_

REVIEW?! 3


	7. Chapter VII

**Pursuing the Prince**

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I don't know anyone who does. Oh, JK does but I don't _know_ her :)

Rating: Umm…T

A/N: So…here's the next chapter. Thanks again to **Daddys Morbid Little Girl** for taking the time and reviewing! If anyone else wants to, lol, there's a lil button at the bottom of the page. I promise you it'll take three seconds (depending on the speed of your connection) to type "yay" or "nay".

OK, enough with the pestering lol!

Enjoy

Phoenix

* * *

Severus rapped smartly on a tall, thin door, flanked by Amycus and Alecto, and waited to be called on. 

"So, where you staying now eh, Snape?" Alecto asked, breaking the pleasurable silence. "I heard that the Dark Lord wanted to set you up a nice cushy place but you turned it down."

"It appears that way, doesn't it Alecto?" Snape drawled, not looking at the squat woman at his side.

"Well, I'm just sayin' that there are rumours as to why you said no…" She continued. "Rodolphus said that he thinks…"

"I have defied everyone who thought I was Dumbledore's man. I have never cared about rumours," (she gave him a sceptical look), "Oh no, I have not. By any chance, I am surprised Rodolphus has been speaking his thoughts on a subject that not even his shrieking wife cares about."

Amycus, who before had been silent, spoke, "Bellatrix merely does not know how to respond to your act of allegiance. I must say, I was one who doubted your capability to finish off the old kook."

Severus didn't respond but rubbed his brow, tired of the idle talk between the two shallow wizards and wished the Dark Lord would have him enter the lair before he finished them off too.

As if his thoughts had been read, (which was a real possibility), the door before them creaked open and they stepped inside.

"You can tell Avery to see me later, I have had enough of his mistakes. They're costing me my patience," came the hissing voice of their lord.

Dolohov nodded curtly and, after raising an eyebrow at Snape, strode out of the room and closed the door behind.

"Ah, Amycus…" the Dark Lord began, "and Alecto. I must say I've been impressed with the efforts the two of you have put into our movement lately," he purred. "It almost makes me forget how useless you usually are."

Alecto simpered at the backhanded compliment, and Amycus nodded his head to his master.

"So I am assigning the both of you a portfolio of sorts," he declared silkily. "I know how you admire general mayhem so much, and thus I am ordering you to find the school friends of Potter. We need to drag him into action. I don't like the silence. And, afterall, we no longer have our magnificent spy prowling the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," he inclined his head to Severus.

"I don't care how you do it, but I want you to keep an eye out for the filthy Gryffindor brats Potter made friends with. I definitely want Longbottom. Understood?"

"Yes master, we shall be delighted," grovelled Alecto.

"Leave me," he said and the two of them left the room.

"An excellent plan, my lord," Severus interjected.

"If it were indeed an excellent plan, I would have given the assignment to you. No, I'm just keeping the puffskeins entertained."

"I mean no impertinance, my lord, yet I was simply wondering whether it is wise to target Potter's friends. It may end up being a time wasting experience, no doubt their parents shall have them entirely safe from those dunderheads you're sending out."

The Dark Lord blinked slowly, his red slits of eyes appeared burgundy in the lack of light in the room. "It may indeed prove ineffective," he said slowly, "but I'm sure you can help them along?"

Severus nodded dutifully.

"Because nothing gets to Potter more than needing to be the hero. His strength lies in those around him. Target them more specifically, and the weaker he becomes."

Voldemort trailed a tapered, ghostly finger over his thin top lip, and suddenly changed direction.

"Bellatrix has told me the most amusing story."

"Indeed, my lord?" Snape responded, his curiosity piqued at the intonation the Dark Lord placed on '_amusing'_, but suddenly felt that it could only mean worse things to come.

"Her brother-in-law has settled back into his house."

Severus took a moment to register the comment. His mind turned over the information, looking directly at the obvious flaws in the statement.

"Lucius?" was all he managed.

"Yessss," his lord purred.

"How did he escape, my Lord?" Severus inquired solemnly.

"Of course Lucius didn't escape," the eyes of the two half bloods met, "he was helped."

"My Lord, if any one of your subjects has helped Lucius abandon his confines then they have committed treason against you, thus they must incur your wroth, your displeasure…"

Voldemort raised a long, white hand to silence his advisor.

"It was…your mother."

Severus remained silent as the snake-like man chuckled manically.

The Dark Lord continued, "I would ordinarily have had Lucius thrown back in Azkaban and your mother disposed of…but I'm curious, Severus. I am curious about the re-appearance of your blood traitor mother. I do not disagree that Lucius has been punished amply for his mistake at the Ministry…but why would she…how can I put it? Rescue him?"

Severus opened his mouth but no words came out: he was shocked, to say the least.

The Dark Lord was tutting mockingly, "As head of my intelligence network, I must confess my disappointment at your…severe lack of knowledge of recent events," he paused, "are you saying you were not privy at all to this?"

Snape inclined his head to indicate that this was indeed, the case. "I can assure you, my lord, had I known that this disobedience would take place I would have surely put a stop to it. As for your curiosity…I had no idea the intentions of Eileen Prince, nor have I spoken to her for many years."

Voldemort rubbed his hands together, his veins throbbing through his skin, "Send for both of them, Severus. Lucius, I feel, shall be welcomed back into the fold…and Eileen," he turned from Severus and suddenly became interested in the parchment covering a large desk in the corner of the room, "Eileen has some questions to answer."

* * *

Chills ran consistently down the muggle's spine, his current destination had him cowed in the corner. Cracking his eyes open, he thought he recognised the concrete monstrosity. Not usually a happy man, he felt he could not even muster a fake grin, and as if the words were reverberating around his mind, he suddenly remembered Eileen talking of the perils of such a place. Azkaban? She was worried her son would end up here after murdering the headmaster of Hogwarts…but what was _he _doing here? 

He slid along the floor and pulled himself up with the help of the bars enclosing him in the space. Feeling as though the strength had left his body and his mind was frozen over, Tobias tottered on the spot before sinking pathetically to the frosty floor once more.

He bent his mind to the past and remembered, with bitterness, his encounters with wizards: of Severus and his blond friend, of Eileen's family…of this You-Know-Who and his hatred of muggles.

With thoughts unbecoming any father, Tobias lay crumpled on the ground and blamed his son for his misery, his lack of affection for anyone, his dejected life and his current abode.

He needed to escape…soon enough someone will come and get him and he will have vengeance on the son he wished he never had.

* * *

Severus apparited just outside the iron gates of the Malfoy's Wiltshire mansion. He adjusted his robes and pursued the double doors. 

He pressed the tip of his wand to the door and heard soft chimes ring throughout the house.

He was nervous. He didn't want to see her, talk to her, confront her. He didn't want her around this lot: it was difficult enough trying to manoeuvre without her on the loose; wanting to help him, wanting to get to be in part of the action. It was his world, his mistake, and his penance.

Fortunately, Draco opened the door.

"Oh," he said sullenly, "It's _you_."

Severus sneered at the boy, "expecting a more…floral acquaintance?"

Draco snorted and flung the door open, enabling his ex-professor access. "She's due any minute now," the youth responded. "You see, she's quite bored…and considering school won't resume in September she'll need something to keep her occupied."

Snape stopped in his tracks. "You're getting her to join us?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, and wondering whether it had worked.

"She's considering it," Draco said, leaning against the doorframe of the closest lounge room. "Pansy's not afraid, she's not a coward."

The word struck at Snape. The bubble of bitterness and hatred swelled in his stomach, the words Potter had called him rumbled past his eyes, _"You cowardly…"_

He snapped himself out of it. "That's true, she's always been…" he searched for the word, "resilient."

Draco eyed Snape unusually, as if looking for something he had not seen before but had a feeling was hidden beneath the surface. This action disquieted Severus. He hated feeling out of control, feeling exposed. He had to get back on top.

"Father home?" he asked.

"Your mother too," Draco jeered. "Nice old lady," he continued, "very interested in the Dark Lord."

It was what Severus had been afraid of.

"Very eager to see you," Draco said mockingly, "when was the last time you crossed paths with _mummy?_"

Severus stepped forward and whispered dangerously, "I am no longer your teacher but you shall continue to show me respect. I saved your life, I saved your family. I saved you from the Dark Lord's displeasure at your failure to finish the task He assigned you. I am the reason you are standing here…and if you continue to insult me as you once did Potter…" he left the threat unsaid.

"Father is upstairs in the bedroom," was all Draco said before slinking out of the entrance hall and out of sight.

Severus managed the stairs two at a time and turned left at the top landing. He walked with caution, with stealth, hoping to avoid his unwelcome mother.

He knocked on the bedroom door, which was shut, and waited.

Lucius swung the door open.

"Hello old friend," Severus said coyly and looked inside the room. "Alone?"

Lucius chucked, "No welcome back party?"

"I heard you were keeping low-key," Severus said and stepped into the room. "I wouldn't want to ruin your plans."

Lucius snapped the door shut behind them. The room was tidy: evidenced that Narcissa had been the only one utilising it for some time. Lucius' documents lay sprawled over the bed and the black covers were crinkled where he had obviously lain before he was disturbed.

There was a breeze wafting in through a slightly open window; lightening the ambiance of the room.

Lucius busied himself and tidied the parchment up, bundling everything together and sliding it into the bottom drawer of his bedside table.

Severus raised an enquiring eye.

"Warning letters…from the Ministry. They say they've got evidence against the whole family, which is ludicrous. Everyone's too frightened to touch any one of us, particularly those so close to the Dark Lord."

"It was bound to happen," Severus said, seating himself in an armchair. "Scrimgeour is busting at the seams to have us all captured. After Dumbledore's murder he became particularly interested in your family, the whispers of Draco's assignment wafted around the community. He was intending to have Narcissa and Draco in Azkaban, where, coincidently, he thinks you are."

"I almost forgot to congratulate you," Lucius. "The Dark Lord must have been…"

"The Dark Lord is happy the old man is out of the way, and that is all," Severus interjected. "Speaking of whom," the younger man continued, "He wants to see you, and Eileen."

Malfoy nodded, "I suspected as much. I was going to see him soon anyway, to let him know my intensions. I hope to remain unseen by the wider community. I can be more useful if the Ministry and the Phoenix lot think I'm still in Azkaban. But why does he want to see your dear mother?"

"My _mother_ is an anomaly, is it not enough that she is a blood traitor? The Dark Lord is anxious, I believe, as to her presence. And I cannot say I blame him. Her appearance is suspicious and unnecessary. He wants to question her."

"She is thinking of taking the Mark."

Severus rolled his eyes, "No, she's not. She wants to claim some of my glory, Lucius. I thought you of all people could see that."

"I see another follower. I see a witch who has come to her senses. I see a woman who has thrown her muggle husband in Azkaban to replace me. She wants to see you again," Lucius said sternly, almost as though he was chastising Severus like he would Draco.

"She what?"

"She wants to see you."

"She replaced you with Tobias?"

Lucius nodded his head briefly; "It's funny that you refer to your parents by their first names."

"I never had reason to feel filial affection to either of them," Severus responded and suddenly stood up. "I came here to tell you the Dark Lord requests to see you."

Snape walked to the door, with his hand turning the knob, he heard Lucius say, "What a pretty thing the family is."

_

* * *

_

_Quote from Elizabeth I, (2006)_

So ... thanks for reading this chapter guys!!

with 3, Phoenix


End file.
